The other real Naruto
by LagSeeing13
Summary: Story of someone who possess naruto when naruto was still a baby .
1. Prologue: part 1

CHAPTER 1: **PROLOGUE**

Fuyuki was a regular villager in Konohagakure. He was a very carefree and a naughty boy but he still has a kind heart. One day, Fuyuki's father divorced with his mother and it was a very traumatizing event to him. Because of that, he ran away from his home and decided to go away for a while so his father can learn to worry about him. He ran and ran to the forest until he saw a clearing. He decided that this is where he will stay. Days passed and he built himself a small hut. During his time in the forest, he hunts animals for food thanks to his little ninja skills that he learned from his father. Months passed and there is still no sign of his father looking for him so he decided that he will go back home. While packing his clothes in a small bag, he saw a kirigakure standing behind him. The ninja unveiled his sword and he stabbed Fuyuki with it. Fuyuki begged for mercy but the ninja slashed him mercilessly. He thought that this is the end but he felt light and cold. He opened his eyes and he saw his little hut with blood and clutter everywhere. He saw his former body and it is also full of blood. He went outside and he was surprised to see a white man, from head to toe. The man faced Fuyuki but when it turned, Fuyuki saw that the man has no face.

"Greetings, Fuyuki. My name is spime, short for space and time." The white man said while walking towards Fuyuki.  
"Wh...Why are you here?" Fuyuki said with a trace of fear. Fuyuki tried to suppress his fear but he just couldn't. He felt that this guy is very powerful and he could just kill him any second.  
"Don't be afraid of me and I wouldn't kill you and by the way, I'm here to let you see your father one last time. I felt pity for you so I bribed my brother death to give you time."  
_"Did he just read my mind" _Fuyuki thought.  
"Yeah I can read minds and see your memories. Go now before my brother finish playing his video games. Remember, you can float."

Fuyuki floated in mid-air and passed through the trees. The sky was getting darker and by the time he got to Konoha it was 9:00 P.M. When he was in front of the gate, he saw a red mass of energy rampaging through Konoha. He saw his father and he went to him. When he got close, the red beast stomped its foot on your father's head thus decapitating him.

"Father! Please stay with me. Please don't die." Fuyuki said while crying.  
"Get away from me. You're just a simple piece of -cough- trash. I never really loved. I faked love you so I could get close to your mother and get her own money."  
"No those are lies!"  
"No they are the truth and because of that, I killed your mother! -Coughs-"  
"No! No!"

Fuyuki walked away from his father and let him suffer from the falling debris. While walking, he saw a dark figure with a scythe and looks like the white man you saw from the forest but this one is black. The black figure walked towards him but Fuyuki couldn't walk away. He felt that he was nailed from his spot and the man that is in front of him is radiating with a lot a of killer intent.

"Greetings, Fuyuki. My name is death" the black man said. TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Prologue: part 2

"Greeting, Fuyuki. My name is Death" The black man said while heading towards Fuyuki. "Why are you here and what do you want with me?" Fuyuki questioned the black man.  
"I will send you on a mission to guard someone."  
"Wh...Who will I guard?" Fuyuki said while trying his hardest to stop himself from shivering in fear.  
"My dear friend, the nine tail fox, Kyubii"  
"But I thought Kyubii was just a myth."  
"Don't you see the monster rampaging through your village? My friend there is Kyubii and he is there giving me souls for my collection. He knew that he is going to be sealed into a boy and I assigned you to guard him in exchange for the souls he gave me."  
"What's it for me?"  
"You can live once again but you'll still regain your spectral powers."  
"Ok deal."  
"Stay here while I harvest those precious souls. I'll give you the signal when Kyubii got sealed."  
"Ok."

He waited at a pile of debris. He didn't really sat there but he just floated. He thought about what death said "you'll still regain your spectral powers." My father used to brought to this movie and in the movie the ghost passed through walls, move stuff, become invisible, possess someone, read minds and more. Fuyuki was thinking to hard that he didn't realize the green specter like firework that says "Meet me in front of the Hokage tower." I seem to be the only person that noticed the message in the sky.

I floated in the air and headed towards the Hokage tower. When he got there, he saw death holding two orbs of swirling energy; one was yellow while the other was red.  
"You will be put on my special cabinet" death said while kissing the two orbs.

I went to him and I seem to startle him. "I didn't notice you there." Death said while hiding the two orbs in his satchel bag that seem to be endless in space.  
"So what am I going to do?" Fuyuki asked him  
"Let's go in the Hokage's office. We should meet your new vessel there."

I followed him to the Hokage's office. In there, I saw the third Hokage and some nurses. They seem to be caressing a baby with a bright blonde hair.  
"Kyubii is sealed in that body and keep that baby's body safe. Got it?"  
"Yeah"

- TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Apearance of the kyubii

Fuyuki was instructed by death to phase through the baby's body. He did as he was instructed and while doing so, he found himself in a dark place with a huge cage in front of him. The pace he was on was just as high as the Hokage tower. He went in front of the cage and he saw a paper that had been stamped in there. It has a kanji sign "seal" in it. Fuyuki saw an emanating orange mist swirling inside the cage and suddenly a growl came out then a booming voice.

"So you're the guardian that death sent." The beast growled.  
"Yeah so what am I going to do around here?" Fuyuki said.  
"You will control the body; you will feed it like a normal human do."  
"Why don't you control the body yourself?"  
"So many questions! If I get out of this cage, the body might not handle my power thus killing the body then killing me."  
"Can…"  
"No more question! Get that soul over that chair and put it here, in this casket so the soul will go on stasis mode. "

Fuyuki did what the Kyubii told him. He sat in the chair and then he blacked out. When he woke up, he was in an apartment and he was lying in a bed. He stood up and went to the mirror. He looked at his appearance and he saw a young boy with a tan skin and bright blonde hair. He looked like a 6 year old boy with a distinct whisker like features. To b continued


	4. Diary Entry 1

DIARY #1

It's kind of awkward to be young again. I can do what I can't do in my previous life like, painting the Hokage Mountain and pranking villagers. The old man Sarutobi was shocked about my sudden change of behavior because when the real Naruto still inhabited this body, his attitude was kind and good but I'm the current controller of this body now and no one can change that.

The villager seems to be angry at me but I just ignore them. But as time passes, the villager became angrier at me. At one time, I asked them why they hate me and they shouted that I'm the demon. Maybe it's because of the Kyubii.

About Kyubii, he's kind of annoying me because he has been very talkative lately. He was talking about how he killed this guy and that guy but he is really a nice friend. At one time, I asked him why he attacked Konoha in the first place and he just responded "I owe death a big one" then he changed the topic of the conversation. I don't want to know Kyubii's secret because he want it to be a secret between him and death.

So that's the end of my journal .


	5. Diary entry 2 (part 1)

DIARY #2

The old man Sarutobi, as I call him, enrolled me in the academy. I didn't agree at first but I was forced to do it because he exchanged for it with ramen, my favorite food. The academy was boring for me because it's just full of words and number. I want the fight stuff, those punches, kicks and especially techniques. I knew some ninja skill which I learned from my father but Iruka-sensei said that it was baby skill.

In the academy, I saw this beautiful girl and her name was Sakura. At one time, I asked her for a date but she rejected me. I tried many times but she always rejects me. Recently, I found someone following me but it just hides or scurries away when I turn my back.

When I was going to ask Sakura on a date again, I found out why he wasn't dating me, he likes my most hated classmate, Sasuke. I envy Sasuke because many girls like and loved him but he doesn't even care about them. I'm always annoyed at Sasuke because I think he is only showing his skills just to brag and because of that I always call him many annoying words like duckbutt and showoff.

At one time my envy towards Sasuke became intensified when Sakura tried to kiss him but Sasuke evaded it. "He has everything but why doesn't he use it. He has many fans but why he doesn't love them back." "How if I borrow Sasuke's body. Just for one day."

The next day, I sent Iruka-sensei an excuse letter about me being sick so I could execute my plan. I exited out of this body and I let the real Naruto control the body but afterward I made him sleep with my sleep technique. He'll sleep for about 24 hours. I haven't used my spectral body in a month; I guess I have been busy with pranking around the village that I forgot that I was a ghost. I got out of the window and I headed towards the Uchiha complex. When I'm in the complex, I noticed that the place was deserted except for the light in the dining room. I floated towards the dining room and I saw that he is eating a sandwich with only tomatoes in it. I don't like tomatoes and anything vegetable, I only eat meat and ramen. I phased toward Sasuke and I felt alive again. I tasted something sweet inside my mouth I really liked it. I guess I also get the favorites of the foreign body I inhabited. I made 3 more tomato sandwich and I took a bath, got dressed and took off to school. During my walk, I noticed that many girls are spying me or the are following me, It kind of creeped me out.

-part 2 tommorow.


	6. Diary entry 2 (part 2)

DIARY ENTRY 2# (PART 2)

While I was walking, I noticed that some girls are following me and it creeped me out. Some girls were whispering and some were hiding in the bushes with their camera on. When I'm on the school, I accidentally sat in old seat and I completely forgot that I'm in Sasuke's body. Then Sakura came and told me to sit in Sasuke's chair. When I'm in Sasuke's chair, Sakura sat beside me and he was trying to hide her blush.

During the class, I also inherited Sasuke's intelligence and the class thought that I was really Sasuke. During the end of class, I asked Sakura to eat with me and she gladly accepted my request. It was my happiest moment in my life or so I thought. Sakura invited me to go to Ichiraku's ramen and I gladly accepted. I ordered pork ramen and when I got my first bite, it was like tuna fish that has been dried in the sun for 1 year and drenched it radioactive acid. I also noticed that many girls are staring their angry eyes at me. I think that they were angry because they envy of Sakura. I was very creeped out of it that I exited Sasuke's body. I saw that Sasuke slouched at the ramen and then he immediately woke up. Sasuke looked around and he saw Sakura then he walked away. Sakura followed Sasuke and asked why he ran away. Sasuke responded coldly that he didn't know how he got there.

I returned to my body. Kyubii asked me how did my day go and I responded "Bad. I learned that being famous has also its disadvantages."


End file.
